His Intentions
by Lupinswolfie
Summary: You've read the stories, you've seen the signs--but you don't know me. My name is Moony and I am the wolf. ONESHOT COMPLETE MOONY SERIES


**_AN: Hello, my fellow Moony fans. As I was writing another story for my Moony series (again, the characterizations are mine, though the name and Remus belongs to JKR, so please don't steal my Moony), Moony himself demanded to be heard. SO, here is a oneshot in his POV...so you'll know what it's really about for him._**

I sit watching my mate, the one I'm destined to spend my life with, as she cautions her friends yet again. It's a silly war, really; one megalomaniac Hades bent on ruling the world only to be thwarted time and again by someone so much younger than himself, who simply has friends of amazing worth. My mate is one of those friends. Kind, caring and forgiving to a fault, Hermione has proven herself worthy of her friends, and, most importantly, worthy of my way of life. A way of life, if you will permit me to say, far better than the one she knows now.

A bit of scoffing must be done at my human, however. He feels that I make him unworthy; that some how having me as an undeniable part of himself makes him undesirable. No offence to you, of course, but humans really are sub-intelligent beings. Had his father done as directed and handed us over to my sire, my human would have learned our ways long ago. He would have realised that, because of our condition, we are more worthy than any simple human could hope to be. Instead, his father only served to anger our sire more by keeping us away and raising a cub by himself and without the influence of the pack. But, alas, he did not do as expected, and now I find myself (and perhaps you can be of service here) with a true problem: How to acquire my mate while my human stands in the way.

Day in and day out, I live with her. I take in her scent and entomb it within my nostrils; I lock the vision that is her beauty within my mind, and I encapsulate her brilliance inside my heart…for she is mine, and I will make it so.

Is my mate perfect? Of course not. She is vastly flawed in both looks and character, but, with one bite from me when the moon is high and beautiful, her flaws will become nonexistent, and she will run free as the mate she was intended to be. I ask you, is there some wrong in my ideology, or is it more wrong to deny her the future she was intended?

But, tis the human I must concern myself with now. My human, as you're well aware, is kind and loyal. His main fault is feeling undeserving of what life can offer, without ever trying to simply take what should be his. His three best friends have abandoned him, leaving him more alone than anyone could ever imagine. One of said friends is a traitor, a problem I shall rectify when time permits. The other two? Ah, but Padfoot and Prongs left this world entirely too early, and even I will admit to shedding tears over the loss. Have you ever had friends of such worth, such calibre, that they felt like an extension of your own being, another part of you that was just simply unattached? Padfoot and Prongs were this for both the human and I. Yet, my human is of the belief that I, and therefore himself by direct association, am a monster. ME?! Honestly, does he know so little? Do you believe as he does? Do you believe that an animal content to lay dormant for most nights of the month, save three, could be a monster? A 'dangerous creature' I could concede in understanding, I suppose, but 'monster' is simply too strong.

Was I to remain content while I watched my mate direct the smile meant only for me at the red-headed menace all those months ago? I WON'T STAND FOR IT! Forgive me, I don't mean to become so angry, but I am possessive. In addition, I feel time is surely coming to an end. My human has aged beyond his years and refuses to listen to reason when I say it is merely because we remain unmated. Does not the other half of one's self make them whole? How long do you feel is appropriate before I act? She was a child when first I noticed her. Entirely too young, as even I could see, yet I knew the moment she dragged her friends into my compartment that she was meant to be mine. And then I saw Prongs, though I realised I was mistaken immediately. Honestly, as much as I love watching her, sight can be very misleading, even to a werewolf. So, I have waited. Years I have waited for her to mature, and for my human to wizen to the knowledge I had already procured. She did, and then he did…and we sit here still. As he innocently hands her things, skimming his fingers along hers while she turns before he can see her blush, as he stares at her and she steals glances back at him, and as she kisses that buffoon and he pretends not to notice or care, should I be happy?

If you answered 'yes,' then you are truly as unintelligent as your species dictates, and this conversation is over.

But you didn't, did you? No, you are on my side. You understand my plight, even though my human does not. He refuses to allow me access to her. He fears I will hurt her. I'm rolling my eyes, even though you cannot see the gesture. How could one believe that becoming like me would hurt her? There would be initial pain, of course, but there is always a bit of pain before any large gain--and this is definitely a gain of indefinable proportions.

My condition is not to be romanticised the way some of you are guilty of doing. Werewolves are not cute and friendly, nor are we only about aggression and amazing bouts of love making. We're fierce in our passion, unguarded in our desires, and extremely possessive of those we claim as our own. I will not simply love her as a human would love their mate. As Omega, she will submit to my demands without fail or question. Sound barbaric? Animalistic even? Isn't the expectation of all things evil to have total control and dominion over those they rule? However, I suppose it would be prudent to inform you that, as her Alpha, I will see to her safety, I will take care of her needs before my own, and I will cherish her in ways you could not begin to fathom.

Isn't this interesting? As I have been discussing this matter with you, my human has stopped expressing his desire for my silence and has started listening to my words. His eyes, of course, continue to look towards our mate while those around us ignore him, and it appears as though he's beginning to understand. Ah, I know if you were here, you could convince him. But, as my mate approaches and my human's pulse quickens, let us see what choice he will make.

'Remus?' Her voice is slightly shaky, as though she's unsure of saying what she wants to say.

'Yes?' Forgive my inelegant snort, but his voice is rather harsh. Perhaps I am simply too accustomed to my own rasp.

'Can I speak with you privately?'

'Of course.' Well, at least he is smart enough to take her hand in our own since she offered it. It is a dainty hand, yet strong. I am just thankful his eyes roam her body while we follow her down the hall and into the library. It really is no surprise she wishes to go there.

Allow me to sniff the air? And deeper I inhale, the scent of her uncertainty and desire is almost musical. I believe I shall share the smell with my human…ah, instant reaction, albeit a bit uncomfortable.

'You wanted to speak with me?' Of course she did, you dolt! But we must allow her a moment to surpass her apparent nervousness. The flush of her cheeks and the slight upward tilt of her full lips make her a rather inviting picture indeed. My human's confidence is upped significantly.

'Right. Well, it's just…Simply put…' She rambles beautifully, doesn't she?

When pushed, my human can be rather impressive. With a bit of urging from me, he raises his hand and caresses her heated cheek. We both watch on bated breath for her reaction, and are rewarded when her eyes flutter closed and she leans into our touch. As he lowers his lips to hers, I barely restrain myself from howling in joy at her human display of acceptance of us. The buffoon from earlier is clearly out of the picture. Either that, or I find myself simply not caring.

As other things (forgive me, but they are much more important) gain my full attention, I believe I will end our conversation. This is a start, and now all that remains is for me to wait until my mistress calls for me. It will be then, and only then, that my mate will fully belong to us. For I am the wolf, the moon is my mistress, and Hermione is my destiny.


End file.
